


Is he... Purring?

by CarvcrEdlund, Monkeygirl77



Series: Fixing Sad SPN Episodes 2k17 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A golden fiddle, And that his brother is a child, Armageddon is cancelled at the last minute, Because Lucifer decides he won't fight, By default, Dean wants to know what the world is coming to, Fluffity Fluff Fluff, He got played like a fiddle, He purrs when his wings are scratched, Kitten Lucifer, Lucifer is a Little Shit, Lucifer uses it to his gain, Lucifer was Heaven's strategist, Lucifer won, Michael Is So Done, Michael just puts up with it though, Michael thinks its cute, Michael's too honorable for his own good, Sam thinks the purring is awesome, Satan has no image, Talk and chill, What image?, Wing Grooming, and he brags, and such a pushover, and why Satan purrs, cause he's a good brother, so smugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarvcrEdlund/pseuds/CarvcrEdlund, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: In which Michael is too honorable for his own good and Lucifer uses this knowledge to his advantage. When he refuses to defend himself, Michael refuses to strike any blows (therefore no Armageddon---Lucifer still claims he won though). Someone forgot to tell Sam and Dean however so they still show up to the scene of the final show down in one last ditch effort to stop the two archangels. 
What they arrive to is not what they expected....
Is....Is Lucifer.....Purring?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarvcrEdlund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarvcrEdlund/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Changing the Tune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171954) by [CarvcrEdlund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarvcrEdlund/pseuds/CarvcrEdlund). 



> OMG! Thank you so much for uploading the chapter CarvcrEdlund! Love you girl! I hope that my little pile of poo (I am really critical of myself---and am seeking help---LOLZ) meets your expectations! So happy I got to meet you cause your such an awesome person! Now I'm gushing and feel slightly embarrassed lol! 
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKE IT......... 
> 
> (Goes and hides in corner)

The wind blows across the cemetery ominously as if its trying to flee from the events that are about to unfold in the lonely depressing site.  

A crow sits in the tree behind him. Dark black and symbolic. He watches it silently and though he knows its most likely not true he feel's as if the crow makes eye contact with him for a mere moment and within that mere moment there is a hint of recognition that crosses their connection.  

But then the wind shifts and the connection is broken. The crow opens its obsidian wings and jumps from its vigil on the tree limb it had been balanced on. His eyes follow and he turns to watch as it flies off into the endless sky.  

Another shift in the wind and the sound of controlled wing beats signal the arrival of the other intricate piece in this game of Life.  

Turning to look behind him he takes in the form of the dark haired man. Its uncanny how much of a resemblance is shared between his brother and his vessel's _father_. Minus a few intricate details of course (like the circlet of firey gold and flowing blonde hair) it’s a very apt human-like angel appearance.  

The other stares at him from where he has arrived watching him carefully as he turns to face him head on.  

He appraises him and he can almost see the whole 'No true vessel, brother?' statement running through his mind as he resists the urge to retaliate with something along the lines of 'Like you did any better!'. Although in this case (though _he_ loathes to admit) at least he was able to stay within the family.  

Nick was nice though (if one ignored the melting flesh and other cosmetic damage).  

"It's good to see you Michael." 

There's a breif pause before his brother responds. Its odd, hearing the voice of one he had so loved and had metaphorically been the one whom had shot him in the heart that fateful day. He can't remember the last time he'd actually seen his brother without the use of a vessel and that hurts more then he had thought it would.  

Michael makes no movement to ahknowledge his greeting.  

"You too. It's been too long", Indeed it has he wants to say but no words come to the tip of his tongue in that moment and so there is another beat of silence, "Can you believe it's finally here?" 

He wants to shake his head but can't break the eye contact with the brother that he has not seen in so long in order to do so.  

"No. Not really." 

Michael shifts his chin so minutely that if he had not been an angel (even a fallen one) he would have missed the action.  

"Are you ready?" 

He shrugs now daring to take a step forward and when Michael makes no movements in reaction to it, he takes another. They're small and calculated. They both know that while he and his brother will put on a grand fight and both will come out bloody from it—that in the end---Michael will come out on top. Michael has always been stronger, faster, he is the Warrior.  

Lucifer was a strategist where his brother was brute force.  

He could hold his own for a while, sure, but he did not have the strength and length of endurance his brother held at his disposal.  

"As I'll ever be. A part of me wishes we didn't have to do this." 

He once told Sam that he would never lie to him, that he had no need to, and in the grand scheme it was true on a much larger scale. The Devil is evil, he lies all the time to get what he needs, so people say. But Lucifer has no need to, he does not lie, and he is The Devil. What he says is the truth. He could not fight his brother then, not really, and he did not want to now.  

Michael nods again and this time he does so noticeably, "Yeah. Me too." 

It takes him by surprise for a long moment and he has to take a second or two to wrap his mind around the fact that his brother had just agreed with him. He knows Michael well, the one who raised him and so much more, the one who had caught him in only one lie, and while it had been inconsequential in the grand scheme of things, had left a lasting reminder as to what he would do should he ever catch him in another.  

The reason why Satan did not lie. 

"Then why are we?" 

His brother takes the bait as he expects him to.  

"Oh you know why!", Excuse him if it comes out a bit scolding-like but honestly they've been over this already, "I have no choice! Not after what you did!" 

Lucifer takes another step bringing his arms up, "What I did? What if it's not my fault!" 

Michael resists the urge to cross his arms, "What is that supposed to mean?" 

"Think about it! Dad made _everything_. Which _means_ he made me who I am! God _wanted_ The Devil!" 

"So?" 

He takes another step and throws his arms wide in a way only someone who has been wronged, and has been trying to justify it can. He's angered but not at his brother. Never at his brother, at Michael.  

"So _why_? And _why_ make us fight? I just can't figure out the _point_." 

Michael narrows his eyes at his brother.  

"What's _your_ point?" 

"We're going to kill each other. And for _what_? One of Dad's tests? And we don't even know the answer? We're _brothers_. Let's just walk off the chessboard!" 

Michael goes silent for a moment and in that breif pause Lucifer hopes beyond hope that he will see his point and agree. That they can put this aside and move on. They can become as they once were once more. They can be brothers again.  

He watches as his brother seems to battle over the conflicting thoughts within him. Michael turns to the side looking away and shaking his head.  

"I'm sorry. I—I can't do that. I'm a good son, and I have my orders." 

The younger angel feels as though he might be mistaken but he swears that his brother's voice sounds choked.  

"But you don't have to follow them!" 

Michael turns back to look at him and this is spiraling away from where he wants it to go. His eyes are sharp like daggers ready for the kill. He hit a spot the wrong way and the explosion is soon to come.  

"What, you think I'm going to rebel? Now? I'm not like you." 

"Please, Michael--" 

His brother interupts him this time taking a step in his direction. His eyes are hard in his anger and he has to fight his instinct to shrink back at such a look.  

"You know, you haven't changed a bit, _Little Brother_ ", Its said in spite and he flinches just a fraction at the sweet childhood pet-name that he once so cherished, "Always blaming everybody but yourself. We were together! We were _happy_! But you betrayed us—betrayed ME—and you made our Father leave!" 

Lucifer takes a step back from his brother shying away in an act only Michael has ever been able to force from him.  

"No one makes Dad do anything! He is doing this to us!" 

Michael shakes his head in a way that could be taken as anguish, "You're a monster Lucifer. And I have to kill you." 

This has gone so far away from where he had wanted it to go that Lucifer is at the end of his rope and he knows it. Michael holds out his hand and a sword appears from thin air. He swings it around in practiced ease waiting for his brother to make his move. He was many things if not honorable. He would not attack his brother without him ready for battle.  

Lucifer looks down at his feet thinking quickly for any sort of recovery he could take. His own sword is like a ton in his hand as he grips it tightly.  

"If that's the way it's got to be....." 

He raises his sword and is vaguely aware of Michael doing the same in retaliation. He raises his blade and throws it into the ground tip first. It lands sticking straight up.  

"Then you can do it, 'cause I'm not." 

Michael lowers his arm just an inch in shock.  

"Lucif--" 

"Nope. If you gotta kill me you can do it, but I'm not gonna do this." 

Michael watches his brother, _the child_ , turn away and fall to the ground. He's actually throwing a tantrum about not fighting his brother. Would wonders ever cease? 

He lowers his blade completely.  

"Lucifer. Come on." 

"No." 

"You're acting like a fledgling." 

"Whatever. Not gonna do it." 

Lucifer huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. He peers up at his older brother from over his shoulder.  

"You can stand there all day but I'm not doing it. This is a sick game that I refuse to play and he can kiss my ass--" 

" _Lucifer!_ " 

He goes on unperturbed, "So do what you feel like you have to do. You said so yourself; that you don’t want to fight but you're gonna do it cause Daddy says so. Fine. Whatever. I mean He can't even show up when your big day is here, so what's that tell you?" 

"Lucifer pick up your weapon." 

"No." 

Michael goes silent for a long moment.  

"Staring at me isn't going to make me do anything either." 

There's a sound as another sword is drove into the ground and a thump as a body falls next to his. Michael sits at his side glowering at him.  

"You’re a child." 

"No. I'm a strategist." 

Michael narrows his eyes again, "What's that mean?" 

"It means that I knew you wouldn't fight me if I wasn't going to defend myself and therefore I won." 

Lucifer sounds smug about it too. He stares at his little brother for a long time and Lucifer grins at him before falling backwards into the grass. He makes a face as his back gets wet and elbows his brother in the leg.  

"Hey Mr. Sunshine do me a favor and warm up the ground until it drys." 

Michael snorts from where he's seated but makes no movements in accordance. Let the little rebel get wet for all he cares. He's been played and he decides he does _not_ have to be thrilled about it.  

"You played me." 

"Like a golden fiddle!" 

This earns him another snort and he grimaces as his back gets soaked through and he flips around onto his stomach. Michael watches him from where he sits and rolls his eyes in a way that could be deciphered as being semi-fond.  

He reaches a hand out to the ground and allows a small bit of grace to leak through his fingertips and into the cool wet ground. Lucifer hums as the ground dries up as well as his shirt.  

"You always have to get your way, don't you?" 

"Your just a softy who pampers me because you love me so much that you cannot stand to see me unhappy." 

He feels the edge of his lips tilting upwards.  

"Is that so?" 

"Oh yeah!" 

They sit in silence for a long time. Michael waves a hand in the air as he leans backwards in a more reclined position watching as the clouds carefully clear away revealing the bright sun behind them. It heats up the field quickly and the blades of wet grass begin to dry.  

Lucifer hums in contentment as the warmth hits his back and shifts his shoulders.  

He does not see his brother smile slyly nor the small but intricate hand gesture he makes but he does feel it when his wings are pulled from the dimension he keeps them stored in and brought out to bake in the sun. Burrowing further into his arms he does not want to see what has become of his most prized possession.  

Michael makes a sound he can't quite place a name to and he twitches (read:spasms) when he feels warm fingers glide through his feathers.  

Six wings in total all various colors of rose shining in the bright sunlight.  

"They're _frozen_." 

He was surprised when he saw the small specs of ice forming over vital parts of his wings. Icicles were spiking down from the long bone and he hissed at the pure chill when he tentaviely touched one.  

"Well Hell isn't exactly Bermuda is it?" 

He ignores his brother as he places his palm flat on the shafts spreading warming grace through every feather, warming it to the bone. Golden light glimmered over every feather covering it like a golden bandage and slowly but surely the feathers grew in, stronger, better, brighter.  

Lucifer hissed at the burning sensation and turned to gaze over his shoulder at the source.  

Michael's not bothering to look up at his brother this time around. His focus is primarily on his brother's wings watching as they carefully heal one feather at a time. He moves his hand slightly smiling to himself when the wing curls under his touch pressing closer. It takes no time at all for him to stretch the grace on the wings enough to encompass them entirely until all six are washed in a golden hue.  

He feels rather then see's his brother turn back around, resting his head on his arms once more, and roll his shoulders in relaxation. Moving his hand up just a bit more he scratches gently, he smiles knowingly as he works his way up to that one spot between Lucifer's first and second wing.  

The silence around them is calming and a comfortable welcome change considering what is usually going on between them.  

However, the silence is accompanied by a soft sound to which Michael grins at the back of his brother's head.   

He's purring.  

A soft purring sound reaches his ears as it floats on the lazy wind around them and Lucifer relaxes completely in his hold. Wings go lax as he scratches at his special spot between the sets, Lucifer sighs as he sinks further on to the ground and the tension in his shoulders is released completely.   

Michael had almost forgotten the purring.  

"Your such a child."  

This time when he say's it though there is nothing but fondness to be heard in his tone.   

Lucifer hums sleepily, still purring, before responding in kind, "But you love me like that."  

The elder hums but does not voice anything otherwise in disagreement.   

"It's.....cute."  

Lucifer chuckles breathily.   

Michael scratches at the spot as he leans back reclining comfortably himself. His eyes close as he soaks in the sun and Lucifer pushes closer to his hand curling up under his touch like a giant feline and the action makes the elder archangel smile to himself once more.   

* * *

The rumble of an engine wakes him from his light nap. Looking over he grins at his brother; still sound asleep and still purring like a little kitten sunbaking in a warm spot on the ground. Stretching his arm he's not using to keep his brother in this sedated state he peers over at the arrival of whom he can only assume are the hunters.   

Two doors open and then slam shut one right after the other.   

"What the hell is this?"  

That could only be Dean Winchester and of course the only clear explanation to the other coming to stand beside the hunter was none other than Sam Winchester himself. Michael spares them a glance from where he sits next to his brother, scratching his favorite spot to scratch, and making him unwillingly make those sounds that make it hard for him to upkeep his appearance as being evil.   

"Today's the day right? Like we didn't miss the apocalypse?"  

"Today is the day Dean, yes."  

Dean threw his hands out at his brother, motioning wildly to the purring man next to him.  

"And instead of duking it out you're sitting here relaxing and he's _sleeping_!" 

"Yes and I would appreciate it if you did not wake him. It could do my brother some good." 

Sam tilted his head as he narrowed his eyes in confusion. Either his hearing was shot and his ears were tricking him or Lucifer was seriously purring.  

"But I thought angels didn't need to sleep." 

Michael shook his head turning to look down at his brother again. Lucifer murmured in his sleep as a rosey wing twitched and stretched out closer to his brother. Michael merely chuckled and moved his hand just a fraction upwards. The reaction to such a movement was instantaneous. Lucifer stretched his wing out arching his back and twisted around tucking a hand under his chin and sighing out comfortably.  

"No. We do not. But that does not mean that it is not enjoyable for us." 

They were at a loss here. 

"Is he _purring_?" 

This aroused another chuckle from the archangel and he nodded his head, "Oh yes. There's this one spot right between his wings that when one scratches it, it causes him to purr, and puts him to sleep much faster than you would think." 

"I can't believe this!" 

It was the archangel's turn to tilt his head in confusion. Shouldn't he be happy? There was no apocalypse.  

All because his brother had played him like a golden fiddle and he was a pushover.  

"Should you not be happy Dean? Is this not what you wanted?" 

The hunter sputtered, "Yes, but, I....!" 

He was interrupted by the center of the conversation as he murmured again and twitched his wings in agitation when Michael had paused briefly in his scratching.  

"...Mhm.....Micha..." 

"Yes?" 

"….Mmm.....Don't.....Stop...." 

"Why?" 

"Michaaaaa.....feels good...." 

The wing under his hand twitches as if to motivate him and Lucifer curls tighter into himself. 

This gained another chuckle from Michael, a well hidden grin from Sam, and Dean to toss his hands into the air one last time. 

"Great! The inventor of evil _purrs_ like a kitten! Some image Satan!"

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though, if you want to see more fantastical (better than this steaming pile) fics please go check out CarvcrEdlund! (I'll include a link!) She does such a great job and her currant fic is so amazingly done! Its that type of fic you see and think 'I did not know I wanted this until I had it' I kid you not! This little thing came from it, most recent chapter, it's called Changing The Tune and its amazeballs! 
> 
>  
> 
> [CarvcrEdlund](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CarvcrEdlund)
> 
>  
> 
> [Changing The Tune](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8171954/chapters/18724595)
> 
>  
> 
> Now go! Seriously! I mean it! 
> 
> Thanks! :D ♡


End file.
